villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Virgo
Elaine McLaughlin Elaine McLaughlin was a member of the original Zodiac gathered by Taurus (Cornelius van Lunt). LMD Zodiac The original Zodiac was activated prematurely, as a result, Virgo never awoke. Virgo was created by Scorpio to serve in his new LMD Zodiac and to be his lover. He was forced to activate the Zodiac early because of an attack by the Defenders on his New Jersey hideout. Virgo was simply not ready to be activated, and as a result, she never awoke. When Scorpio discovered this he was so distraught that he shot himself. Later existing as an LMD himself, Scorpio created another Virgo LMD using the Zodiac Key. This version of Virgo was one of the Zodiac who clashed with the superhero team the Avengers when working with Quicksilver, who had at that time turned against his former teammates due to a period of mental instability. Virgo attempted to flirt with Quicksilver, to no avail. Together with Quicksilver and a faction of her Zodiac teammates, Virgo clashed with the West Coast Avengers at the circus where the Avengers had first formed as a group. Virgo took one of their most powerful members, Iron Man, out of the fight early on, before being subdued herself by Tigra, whom she had forgotten about in the chaos of battle. Later, Virgo joined the rest of the LMD Zodiac as they traveled to Dallas, Texas where they succeeded in eliminating all of the original Zodiac Cartel, with the exception of Cornelius van Lunt, and took their places in the criminal underworld. Next, they attempted to rob a group of businessmen at a cattle auction in Wichita but were opposed by the West Coast Avengers. Virgo fought Iron Man again, but fled when Sagittarius was destroyed by Hawkeye. Like her teammates, Virgo's personality reflected the typical traits associated with the star sign she represented. Ecliptic Virgo was a member of the new Zodiac and was apparently the object of Scorpio's affections. During a battle with the new Alpha Flight, she was instructed by Murmur to go to Paris. She apparently used her teleporter to actually go to Paris but while there, encountered misfortune and was knocked unconscious. She was eventually recovered by fellow Zodiac member Taurus. Tamara Sims Tamara Sims was a member of the Zodiac as Virgo. They battled the New Warriors. Virgo and the rest of the Zodiac were decapitated by a one man Zodiac who wanted to free up the name for himself. Thano's Zodiac Virgo was one of the members of the new Zodiac team, a group of ambitious people who wanted to conquer the World using special suits, which gives super-powers, supplied by Thanos, who wanted them to steal different powerful items and take them out from Earth in order to bring balance to the planet and the cosmos. She was one of the Zodiac members who attacked the Helicarrier in order to retrieve an Ultimate Nullifier and she was left powerless when Iron Man used a sonic disruptor to shut down their special costumes and leave them powerless, Thanos appeared with the objective to kill the Avengers for interfering in his plan. When Maria Hill activated the Helicarrier's self-destruct in an attempt to kill Thanos, the Zodiac's master left them to die in the explosion. Avengers:United They Stand Virgo (alongside the other Zodiac members) appears in The Avengers: United They Stand. She is depicted as an alien with psychic powers. Anime Virgo was one of the many weapons created for Zodiac, it was controlled unconsciously by the magnetic manipulation powers of Aki. When a JSDF Special Ops. team arrives at the warehouse where Virgo and its controller are being stored, they are assaulted by Virgo, killing all of them and seemingly doing significant damage to the warehouse in the process before vanishing. Virgo later reappears, attacking the truck in which the JSDF had secured Aki and Tony. The JSDF attack Virgo in turn, but their attacks prove ineffective. While tony and Aki get away, Virgo continues its pursuit. Following the two back to Lab 23, Virgo is confronted by Tony, now clad in his Iron Man armour. After finding out Aki and Virgo are linked, Tony loses any advantage he had, Virgo taking control of the fight, but as it prepares to finish him off, Aki confronts it, using her powers to severely damage Virgo. As Tony becomes distracted fighting Sakurai, Virgo takes advantage of the situation, taking Aki into itself to drastically increase its power. Using a dome of energy to wipe out everything in the nearby area, Dr. Tanaka responds by erecting the EMP Barrier around Lab 23, protecting it from harm. Despite the magnetic field that should have torn him apart, Tony braves the attack, rescuing Aki from inside Virgo and finally disabling the machine. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence